Onpu's Life
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Fic terakhir dari 'Ojamajo's Life Series'. Apa saja yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Segawa Onpu? Mulai dari awal keinginannya untuk menjadi child idol, pertemuannya dengan Majoruka, persahabatannya dengan Doremi dan yang lainnya, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke Hollywood, semuanya akan diceritakan disini.
1. I'll Do My Best for You, Mama

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: At last, saya akhirnya punya kesempatan juga untuk mempublish fic terakhir dari 'Ojamajo Life Series'! Yey!

Yang pasti, sudah ketahuan ya, siapa yang kali ini menjadi pokok cerita. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah anggota Ojamajo yang paling muda: Segawa Onpu. ^^ Pasti readers semuanya penasaran kan, tentang apa saja yang akan saya tulis dalam fic ini? (uhm, sedikit mengingatkan tentang apa yang saya sebutkan di chapter terakhir 'Hazuki's Life' kemarin, kalau di chapter terakhir fic ini akan ada sedikit kejutan. Ini juga yang mungkin bikin readers jadi penasaran)

Okay, here it is!

Summary: Fic terakhir dari seri fanfiksi 'Ojamajo's Life'. Apa saja yang terjadi dalam kehidupan Segawa Onpu? Mulai dari awal keinginannya untuk menjadi _child idol_, pertemuannya dengan Majoruka, persahabatannya dengan Doremi dan yang lainnya, sampai akhirnya ia berhasil masuk ke Hollywood, semuanya akan diceritakan disini.

* * *

**Onpu's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 1 – I'll Do My Best for You, Mama**

* * *

Seorang ibu berbadan besar sedang berjalan sambil menggandeng putri semata wayangnya menuju ke sebuah ruangan besar tempat beberapa anak mengikuti audisi untuk membintangi sebuah drama musikal. Sesampainya mereka di sana, mereka langsung duduk diatas dua buah kursi yang telah disediakan.

Sang anak berambut ungu yang berusia masih sangat muda itu terlihat agak takut. Ia khawatir kalau-kalau ia gagal dalam audisi yang akan ia ikuti itu, dan pada akhirnya membuat ibunya merasa kecewa. Ia takut.

'_Kurasa… aku masih belum bisa menandingi bakat mereka…' _pikirnya sambil menunduk. Ia lalu berkata kepada ibunya, masih dengan menundukkan kepala, "Mama, Onpu mau pulang."

"Jangan bilang begitu dulu, Onpu-chan. Kau harus mencobanya dulu," sahut sang ibu, "Mama yakin kamu bisa kok."

Mereka tidak membicarakan apapun sampai pada akhirnya seseorang menyapa sang ibu, "Ah, kau Sakurai Clara kan?"

"Ah, hai," jawab wanita itu dengan sedikit gugup, "Anda siapa ya?"

"Oh, saya penggemar berat anda lho. Saya senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan anda disini. Rasanya seperti mimpi."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya," sang 'penggemar' lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Onpu yang menoleh kearahnya, "Anakmu imut juga, ya?"

Ibu Onpu hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, saya permisi ya?" penggemar itupun lalu mengakhiri percakapan tersebut.

Tanpa diduga, orang itu malah mengawali pembicaraannya dengan orang lain dengan sebuah hinaan yang ditujukannya untuk ibu Onpu. Orang yang dibicarakan hanya bisa bersedih mendengar percakapan mereka yang terus menghina dirinya. Cairan bening keluar dari matanya.

'_Mama…' _Onpu memperhatikan sang ibu yang menangis dalam diam. Ia tahu bahwa ibunya sedang bersedih, _'Tega sekali orang-orang itu membicarakanmu seperti itu.'_

'_Mama, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih seperti ini. Rasanya aku ingin membuktikan kepada mereka kalau mama tidak seburuk apa yang mereka katakan,' _pikir Onpu, _'Dan untuk itu, aku janji bahwa aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik dalam audisi kali ini. Aku tidak akan membuat mama malu dan kecewa. Aku janji, akan menjadi child idol yang profesional demi mama.'_

'_Dan saat aku berhasil melakukannya, mereka akan tahu bahwa apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi salah, dan mereka akan sangat menyesal telah mengatakannya.'_

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, saya tahu kalau chapter yang satu ini terlalu pendek, tapi setidaknya, apa yang saya tulis di chapter satu ini sudah cukup menceritakan apa yang terjadi ya? (di animenya sendiri, apa yang terjadi di chapter ini diceritakan di Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan episode 15)

Chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan tentang pertemuan pertama Onpu dengan Majoruka, dan juga, saat ia pindah ke Misora dan bertemu dengan Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko. Ditunggu saja ya?

Mind to RnR?


	2. I'm Your Enemy

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sampai di chapter 2!

Chapter yang satu ini akan menjelaskan tentang pertemuan pertama Onpu dengan Majoruka, juga saat pertama kali ia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai majominarai didikan Majoruka di hadapan Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko (sumber dari chapter yang satu ini ada di 'Ojamajo Doremi Naisho' episode 8 & 'Ojamajo Doremi' – season 1 – episode 35).

Well then, here we go!

* * *

**Onpu's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 2 – I'm Your Enemy**

* * *

Suatu hari, di musim panas…

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal di kota ini…" ujar Onpu sambil duduk di atas sofa yang berada di rumah barunya di kota Misora, "Jadi, apa yang akan kulakukan di libur musim panas pertamaku disini?"

"Mama sudah mendaftarkanmu di sekolah akting musim panas, Onpu-chan," jawab sang mama, "Setidaknya itu bisa mengisi waktu luangmu selagi mama berusaha untuk mendaftarkanmu di SD Misora. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan, kalau prosedur pendaftaran pindah sekolah lumayan rumit dan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama."

"Baiklah. Kurasa itu tidak buruk." Onpu tersenyum, "Setidaknya aku bisa mengasah kemampuan beraktingku."

Dan, begitulah. Sejak hari itu, Onpu dan keluarganya pindah ke kota Misora.

Di hari-hari pertamanya di kota Misora, Onpu sangat sibuk dengan pelatihannya di sekolah akting musim panas, dan jujur saja, hal ini membuatnya lelah.

Itulah sebabnya, setiap kali ia pulang sekolah akting, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk beristirahat dulu di pantai. Setidaknya, ia bisa menikmati suasana pantai yang sepi.

'_Kalau aku beristirahat di tempat lain, aku tidak akan bisa tenang,' _pikir Onpu sambil menghela napas, _'Para penggemarku pasti akan menggangguku…'_

'_Baik, aku tahu mereka tidak benar-benar bermaksud untuk menggangguku, tapi… apa mereka tidak mengerti, kalau aku juga butuh waktu untuk memanjakan diriku sendiri?'_

Onpu terus berjalan menyusuri pantai tempat ia berada sekarang, sampai pada akhirnya, ia melihat sosok seorang wanita tua berbaju hitam sedang berjemur dihadapannya.

'_Siapa itu?' _pikirnya, _'Penampilannya mencurigakan sekali. Jangan-jangan, dia itu…'_

"Ah, panas… panas…" wanita itu berbicara sendiri, "Ah, sou ka. Aku butuh minum."

Onpu terkejut saat melihat wanita itu menggunakan sihir untuk mengambil minuman yang ditaruh di sebuah peti pendingin yang berada di sampingnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk berteriak, "Haaa!"

Wanita itu ikut terkejut saat ia tahu bahwa Onpu melihatnya.

"A-anata…"

"Eh?"

"Hontous-tte…"

"U-usou daro? ! Dame!" ("I-ini tidak mungkin terjadi kan? ! Jangan!")

"Majo!" teriak Onpu sambil menunjuk wanita itu dengan menggunakan telunjuk tangan kanannya, menyebabkan wanita itu berubah menjadi gumpalan hijau yang biasa disebut dengan kodok sihir.

"Ah, majo-san, gomen. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Onpu sambil menghampiri sang kodok sihir, "Pasti ini karena aku mengetahui kalau kau seorang penyihir ya?"

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini. Pertama-tama, aku dikalahkan oleh sainganku, juga ketiga majominarainya yang menyebalkan itu, dan sekarang, aku sendiripun harus menjadi kodok sihir dan…" sang kodok sihir berwarna hijau agak gelap itu menghentikan keluhannya, menyadari sesuatu yang akhirnya dapat membuatnya tersenyum licik, "Ini kesempatanku untuk balas dendam."

"Majo-san?"

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, anak manis," jawabnya, "Yah, kalau sudah begini, apa boleh buat. Kau sudah berhasil menebak bahwa aku adalah seorang penyihir, jadi konsekuensinya, aku harus mendidikmu menjadi penyihir supaya kau bisa mengembalikan wujudku menjadi seperti semula lagi."

"Eh?" tanya Onpu tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin, kau bisa membawaku ke tempat yang lebih bersifat pribadi? Aku harus memastikan bahwa tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar apa yang akan kubicarakan padamu."

"Ah, baiklah. Akan kubawa kau ke rumahku."

Di kamar Onpu, penyihir yang bernama Majoruka itu lalu menjelaskan tentang apa yang ia katakan di pantai tadi.

"Eh, jadi begitu? Kau membutuhkan aku untuk mengembalikan wujudmu seperti semula, dan juga… untuk membalaskan dendammu terhadap mereka? Penyihir yang menjadi musuhmu, juga ketiga majominarai didikannya yang bernama Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko?"

"Tepat sekali, Onpu," jawab Majoruka, "Dan untuk itu semua, kau harus menjadi majominaraiku."

Majoruka lalu memanggil perinya, Hehe, yang kemudian mendatangi mereka sambil membawa sebuah minarai tap untuk Onpu. Majoruka dan Hehe kemudian menjelaskan kepada Onpu tentang bagaimana cara menggunakan minarai tap itu.

Onpu memandang kagum kearah kostum majominarai berwarna ungu yang dikenakannya.

"Hwaaa… jadi dengan begini, aku bisa mewujudkan impian mama untuk menjadi _child idol _yang nomor satu di Jepang!" seru Onpu, "Dan Doremi dan teman-temannya itu juga pasti akan bisa kukalahkan!"

"Itu benar, Onpu."

"Jadi, aku benar-benar bisa melakukan apa saja dan mendapatkan semua yang kuinginkan dengan sihirku ini kan?" tanya Onpu.

"Tentu saja."

"Anou, Majoruka, kau lupa ya, kalau ada sihir-sihir tertentu yang tidak boleh digunakan?" tanya Hehe, "Menyembuhkan orang sakit, mengendalikan perasaan dan pikiran orang juga menghidupkan orang mati?"

"Ah… iya. Aku lupa akan hal itu."

"Eh? Jadi kita tidak boleh menggunakannya supaya aku bisa memenangkan semua audisi yang kuikuti?" ujar Onpu sedikit kecewa, "Kalau seperti itu, sama saja tidak ada gunanya buatku."

"Oh, jangan khawatir, Onpu. Kebetulan… aku menyimpan ini," sahut Majoruka sambil memasangkan sesuatu pada salah satu gelang yang dikenakan Onpu saat menjadi majominarai, "Dengan ini, kau akan aman menggunakan sihir itu. Jimat ini akan melindungimu."

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Onpu menghela napas, "Jadi, kapan aku bisa mulai ikut majominarai shiken untuk melebihi tingkatan kekuatan sihir mereka?"

"Tidak akan lama lagi, Onpu. Kau tenang saja." Majoruka tersenyum licik, "Tapi kau juga harus berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik supaya kau bisa melebihi level mereka."

"Aku juga akan melakukan yang terbaik." Onpu juga tersenyum, "Kau tidak akan menyesal bertemu denganku."

.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Onpu telah membuktikan perkataannya kepada Majoruka. Sekarang, ia telah berhasil lulus sampai ke level 4 hanya dengan mengikuti minarai shiken sebanyak tiga kali, sementara Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko yang menjadi saingannya baru lulus level 5.

Pagi ini, Onpu mulai bersekolah di SD Misora. Hal ini menarik untuknya, karena Majoruka berkata bahwa Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko juga bersekolah disana.

'_Siapa tahu saja, aku sekelas dengan mereka bertiga,' _pikirnya, _'Semuanya akan menjadi lebih menarik lagi.'_

'_Majoruka bilang, di sekolah pun posisi duduk mereka di kelas berdekatan… Kurasa, aku bisa memanfaatkannya. Mereka akan dengan mudah kukenali.'_

'_Ah, tentu saja. Majoruka kan juga bilang padaku tentang ciri-ciri fisik mereka,' _ingat Onpu, _'Aku jadi semakin tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka.'_

Sesampainya di sekolah, Onpu, bersama seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek seusianya memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah. Setelah beberapa lama berada di sana, masing-masing dari dua orang guru yang menjadi wali kelas 3-1 dan 3-2, Ichikawa-sensei dan Seki-sensei, membawa salah satu dari dua orang siswi baru SD Misora tersebut. Si rambut coklat dibawa oleh Ichikawa-sensei ke kelas 3-1, sementara Onpu dibawa oleh Seki-sensei menuju kelas 3-2.

Seki-sensei masuk ke kelas terlebih dahulu untuk mengumumkan bahwa ada murid baru di kelasnya tersebut kepada murid-muridnya yang lain. Guru berambut panjang itu kemudian mempersilakan Onpu memasuki ruangan kelas 3-2.

Semua murid di kelas itu terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa Onpu adalah teman baru mereka, karena mereka sudah mengenal Onpu sebagai _child idol _yang berbakat. Meskipun begitu, Seki-sensei tetap mengingatkan kepada murid-muridnya itu untuk tetap menganggap Onpu hanya sebagai teman sekelas mereka di sekolah, bukan sebagai artis.

Seki-sensei lalu menyuruh Onpu untuk duduk di tempatnya, di sebelah kanan seorang gadis berambut biru yang dipanggil Senoo oleh Seki-sensei.

Saat Onpu duduk di kursinya, si rambut biru memperkenalkan namanya, "Namaku Senoo Aiko, salam kenal."

'_Heh, jadi aku benar-benar sekelas dengan mereka?' _pikir Onpu yang menyadari bahwa dua orang gadis lainnya yang duduk di depannya, juga Aiko, juga menatap kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berkata, sambil menunjuk kearah tiga orang gadis itu satu persatu, "Jadi kau Ai-chan? Berarti kau Doremi-chan dan kau Hazuki-chan kan?"

Ketiganya memandang Onpu dengan heran. Seorang diantara mereka yang berambut merah dan duduk di depan Aiko bertanya, "Dari mana kau tahu nama kami?"

"Ah, Seki-sensei yang memberitahuku," jawab Onpu.

"Oh, jadi kau tahu tentang kami dari Seki-sensei. Pantas saja…" Aiko tersenyum lega, "Kami pikir kau tahu dari mana…"

"Aku dengar-dengar, kalian bantu-bantu di sebuah toko bernama Maho-dou kan?" ujar Onpu yang diakhiri dengan sebuah senyum yang misterius.

"Seki-sensei ternyata baik juga ya, sampai memperkenalkan kita segala kepada Onpu-chan," komentar si rambut merah yang bernama Doremi.

"Oi, kelas sudah dimulai!" seru Seki-sensei yang akhirnya membuat Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko tidak lagi mengajak Onpu bicara.

Sampai beberapa menit (atau mungkin, detik?) kemudian, Doremi menoleh kearah Onpu dan bertanya padanya apa setiap hari ia bisa makan steak.

'_Apa-apaan dia ini?' _pikir Onpu sambil _sweatdrop_, _'Kenapa dia malah menanyakan hal yang tidak penting macam begitu?'_

Dari pertanyaan itu, memang terlihat bahwa Doremi menganggap Onpu sebagai temannya, tapi tetap saja, apa yang ditanyakannya membuat Onpu merasa sedikit malu.

Sebelum Onpu sempat menjawab pertanyaan Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko memberi isyarat kepada si rambut merah untuk kembali fokus kepada pelajaran, karena Seki-sensei sudah berada tepat didepan Doremi!

Doremi terkejut saat menoleh kearah Seki-sensei yang terlihat marah padanya sambil bersiap untuk menanyakan sebuah soal untuknya.

"Sou na!" Doremi _headdesk_, "Yappari atashi-tte sekai ichi fuko na bishoujo da!"

Hazuki dan Aiko hanya bisa mengangkat kedua tangan mereka, sementara Onpu kebingungan menatap mereka.

Di waktu istirahat, hampir semua siswa satu sekolah menghampiri kelas 3-2 dan berebut meminta tanda tangan Onpu, termasuk diantaranya murid kelas 3-2 sendiri.

"Hei, kalian lupa apa yang dikatakan Seki-sensei tadi?" seru Aiko kesal.

"Sou da yo. Perlakukan Onpu-chan tidak sebagai artis, tapi sebagai teman sekelas kita!" sahut Doremi, menyetujui perkataan Aiko.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok. Kita kan teman. Tidak jadi masalah kalau memang mereka menginginkan tanda tanganku," sahut Onpu tidak peduli. Ia bahkan berkata kepada para penggemarnya, "Hai, satu-satu ya?"

.

_Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi…_

"Onpu-chan, rumahmu dimana?" tanya Doremi saat Onpu membereskan tas sekolahnya.

"Dekat taman Misora," jawab Onpu singkat.

"Kalau begitu, dekat dari Maho-dou dong," sahut Aiko, "Kapan-kapan, kami bisa mampir ke rumahmu kan?"

"Ah, boleh saja," ujar Onpu mempersilakan.

"Bagaimana kalau hari Minggu ini?" usul Doremi.

"Kalau hari Minggu ini, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus ikut audisi…"

Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis berambut pirang bernama Tamaki Reika menyela pembicaraan mereka. Ia berkata bahwa ia mengetahui audisi film apa yang akan diikuti Onpu hari Minggu nanti. Bahkan, ia berkata bahwa ialah yang akan memenangkan audisi itu, bukan Onpu, karena ayahnya adalah salah satu sponsor dari film tersebut.

Dengan tenang, Onpu menanggapinya dengan berkata bahwa aktor dan aktris yang terpilih dalam sebuah audisi tidak ditentukan oleh sponsor. Masih banyak kru film seperti produser dan sutradara yang juga berperan penting dalam menentukan seseorang layak untuk lulus audisi atau tidak.

Setelah Tamaki meninggalkan kelas itu dengan kesal, Doremi lalu mengusulkan kepada Hazuki dan Aiko untuk ikut mendukung Onpu dalam audisi hari Minggu nanti. Mereka akan datang ke tempat audisi untuk mendukung Onpu.

"Wah, senangnya, terima kasih ya?" ujar Onpu, "Kalau begitu, sekarang aku pulang ya?"

"Eh, Onpu-chan? Hari ini kau ada jadwal piket membersihkan kelas," sahut Hazuki mengingatkan.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Hari ini, aku sibuk sekali…"

Pada akhirnya, tugas piket membersihkan kelas Onpu dikerjakan oleh Sagawa, Ota dan Sugiyama, tiga orang anak laki-laki teman sekelas Onpu yang juga penggemar Onpu.

.

_Hari Minggu…_

'_Hari ini, mereka akan tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya aku…' _pikir Onpu saat ia berada di dalam ruang tunggu peserta audisi, _'Tapi, sebelum itu…'_

"Apa peserta audisinya hanya segini?" tanya Onpu kepada salah seorang kru yang berada disana.

"Gawat. Peserta nomor 20 tiba-tiba tidak bisa ikut audisi karena sakit," keluh kru tersebut, "Mungkin peserta nomor 21 harus…"

"Ah, kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kebetulan, nanti salah seorang temanku akan datang kemari," potong Onpu, "Sebenarnya sih, hari ini dia datang sebagai pendukungku, tapi aku juga tahu kalau di dalam hatinya, ia ingin ikut audisi ini. Jadikan saja dia peserta nomor 20."

"Begitu ya?"

"Iya, tapi jangan bilang kalau aku yang mengusulkan ini ya? Anggap saja, memang dia yang sudah terdaftar sebagai peserta nomor 20."

"Baiklah, tapi dari mana kami bisa tahu kalau itu temanmu?"

"Gampang saja. Dia seorang gadis seusiaku, dan rambutnya berwarna merah. Nanti juga… dia datang kemari…"

.

Dan benar saja, pada akhirnya, tak hanya Onpu dan Tamaki saja murid kelas 3-2 SD Misora yang mengikuti audisi tersebut. Secara tidak sengaja, Doremi juga mengikuti audisi itu.

Hazuki dan Aiko, yang pada awalnya datang ke audisi itu untuk mendukung Onpu, akhirnya berada disana untuk mendukung Doremi.

Tahap demi tahap mereka hadapi, sampai di tahap terakhir audisi, tinggal mereka bertiga peserta audisi yang tersisa.

Di tahap terakhir audisi, para peserta diperbolehkan memilih kostum dan peran apa yang disukainya dan akan diperankannya, dan saat itulah, Onpu menjalankan rencananya.

Pertama-tama, ia meminta ruangan lain untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, dimana yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, dia berada di ruangan itu untuk berbicara sebentar dengan Majoruka dan juga, untuk berubah menjadi majominarai, peran yang akan di'perankan'nya secara langsung.

"Anak itu hebat juga," ujar Majoruka, "Jumlah skornya dalam audisi ini hanya berbeda tipis denganmu, Onpu. Kalau begini, kau bisa kalah darinya."

"Untungnya lawan terberatku hanya dia, bukan si Tamaki Reika itu," sahut Onpu, "Dalam hal ini, dia tidak akan berani melakukan apa yang akan kulakukan untuk menang dari mereka kali ini."

Setelah Doremi dan Tamaki tampil diatas panggung dan memerankan figur yang mereka sukai, Kaguya-hime dan Juliet, Onpu pun tampil diatas panggung dengan mengenakan kostum majominarainya yang berwarna ungu dan membuat Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko yang melihatnya merasa terkejut.

Tidak peduli dengan mereka yang terkejut karena penampilannya, Onpu lalu mengeluarkan _kururu poron _miliknya, "Pururun Purun Famifamifa! Para juri, pilihlah aku sebagai pemenang!"

Dan tentu saja, Onpu akhirnya memenangkan audisi tersebut…

.

"Baik, sekarang… mungkin saatnya aku muncul dihadapan mereka," ujar Majoruka kepada Onpu beberapa menit setelah audisi tersebut usai, "Mereka harus tahu kalau kita berada disini untuk melawan mereka, untuk membalaskan dendamku pada mereka."

"Itu bagus, Majoruka," sahut Onpu, "Tapi, dimana mereka sekarang? Sejak audisi selesai tadi, aku tidak tahu kemana mereka pergi."

"Mereka masih di gedung ini, di atap gedung ini," ujar Hehe, "Tadi aku melihat mereka mengikuti si tante-tante peri milik Majorika – Lala – itu."

"Kita susul saja mereka." Onpu lalu mengeluarkan sapu terbangnya dan terbang keluar melalui salah satu jendela yang terdapat di ruangan tempat ia berbicara dengan Majoruka dan Hehe, sambil menggendong Majoruka di tangannya.

"Mereka pasti sedang kebingungan membicarakan tentang apa yang terjadi di audisi barusan." Majoruka tersenyum licik, "Mungkin saja Majorika juga sedang bersama dengan mereka sekarang."

"Atau, mungkin saja Majorika dan perinya yang sudah tante-tante itu ingin membicarakan kepada ketiga ojamajo itu tentang foto kalian di sampul majalah yang terbit baru-baru ini," sahut Hehe.

"Terserahlah." Onpu menghela napas, "Yang pasti, sekarang mereka sedang membicarakanku, dan ini waktu yang tepat untuk kita memberitahu mereka bahwa kita berada disini untuk melawan mereka."

Mereka lalu terbang menuju atap gedung yang menjadi tempat audisi barusan, menemui Majorika, Lala, Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko yang sedang mengobrol disana dan memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa Onpu adalah majominarai didikan Majoruka.

'_Sekarang, mereka tahu kalau aku bukanlah teman mereka. Aku adalah musuh mereka.'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, akhirnya chapter 2 ini bisa diselesaikan dengan baik. ^^

Ehm, hanya mengingatkan sedikit buat yang mau review, kalau bisa, isinya jangan hanya sekedar 'Update Kilat' atau malah bilang 'Nggak Sabaran Nunggu Lanjutannya'. Untuk yang satu itu, sabar aja, cepat atau lambat saya pasti update kok.

Kalau bisa sih, saya nunggu review yang isinya concrit seputar fic saya ini. Apa ada yang kurang, atau ada yang harus diperbaiki, silakan diberitahu lewat review. Saya pasti akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. (asal jangan nge-flame lho ya?)


	3. They're My Friends

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Masuk ke chapter 3!

Seperti yang diceritakan di 'Doremi's Life', 'Aiko's Life' dan 'Hazuki's Life' kemarin, chapter yang satu ini juga akan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di dua episode terakhir dari season 1, dimana Onpu menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menyelamatkan identitas Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko sebagai penyihir.

Well, keep reading!

* * *

**Onpu's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 3 – They Aren't My Enemies. They're My Friends**

* * *

'_Tak kusangka, mereka bisa sebaik ini terhadapku. Padahal… padahal sejak awal, aku menganggap mereka sebagai sainganku…'_

Onpu terus memikirkan tentang Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko di dalam kamarnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah salah menganggap mereka bertiga sebagai pesaingnya, karena mereka sudah melakukan banyak hal yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka bertiga peduli padanya.

'_Doremi-chan terlalu baik padaku. Padahal, waktu itu aku sempat menyakiti hatinya, tapi dia terus saja mencoba mengingatkan aku untuk tidak menggunakan sihir terlarang. Waktu itu juga, dia yang mengajakku untuk menolong Santa-san…'_

'_Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan juga begitu. Mereka bertiga sama-sama menyelamatkan aku dari kekacauan yang ditimbulkan dari email balasan Hehe untuk para penggemarku saat itu, dan kemarin… mereka juga yang menolongku supaya aku bisa sampai di stasiun tepat waktu, supaya aku bisa menaiki kereta yang papa kemudikan…'_

'_Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku jadi tidak mengerti…'_

Gadis berambut ungu itu lalu menguap sebentar kemudian menatap ke arah sebuah kalender yang terpajang di atas meja belajarnya.

'_Sebentar lagi, minarai shiken level 1… Dela bilang, aku akan mengikutinya bersama dengan Doremi-chan-tachi…' _pikir Onpu, _'Mungkin aku bisa membalas kebaikan mereka padaku dengan cara bersaing dengan mereka dalam minarai shiken itu secara sehat. Aku janji, aku tidak akan curang.'_

Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu bergegas ke tempat tidurnya untuk beristirahat.

.

_Siang hari, di kota Misora…_

Onpu, bersama dengan Majoruka dan Hehe mendatangi Maho-dou untuk mengikuti minarai shiken level 1. Kali ini, ia harus datang ke Maho-dou karena ia akan mengikuti ujian penentuan itu bersama dengan Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko.

Sesampainya mereka disana, Onpu memperhatikan bahwa Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa ujian yang satu ini akan dilaksanakan di kota Misora pada siang hari. Kelihatannya, Dela bersekongkol dengan Majoruka untuk tidak memberitahukan kepada mereka tentang hal itu.

Setelah Mota dan Motamota membacakan petunjuk untuk minarai shiken kali ini, ujianpun dimulai. Onpu, Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko terbang berpencar ke seluruh penjuru kota untuk mencari siapapun (atau mungkin, apapun?) yang membutuhkan pertolongan mereka, untuk kemudian mereka tolong dengan menggunakan sihir sampai orang tersebut berkata 'terima kasih' kepada mereka.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berempat lulus karena telah menyelamatkan seekor anak rubah yang tinggal di hutan. Merekapun akhirnya berhasil menjadi penyihir dan mendapatkan kristal sihir.

Saat mereka sedang terbang dari Majokai menuju ke pintu 'perbatasan' yang berada di Maho-dou, setelah mereka memperoleh kristal sihir mereka sebagai pertanda bahwa mereka sudah menjadi penyihir, Doremi bertanya kepada Onpu tentang perasaannya yang di minarai shiken kali ini tidak menggunakan sihir terlarang.

"Aku merasa senang," jawab Onpu singkat sambil tersenyum. Kelihatannya, dihari itu, Onpu benar-benar mulai mendekatkan diri kepada Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko sebagai sahabat mereka.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari, ada kejutan besar yang menunggu mereka di Maho-dou: keluarga dan teman-teman mereka. Rupanya, beberapa teman sekelas mereka memergoki mereka terbang menggunakan sapu saat mengikuti minarai shiken siang tadi. Rahasia mereka terbongkar!

Mereka baru menyadari hal itu saat mereka kembali dari _Majokai_. Saat mereka membuka pintu penghubung antara _Majokai-Ningenkai _yang berada di Maho-dou, mereka mendapatkan 'kejutan besar' itu.

'_Celaka! Bagaimana ini?' _pikir Onpu, _'Kalau seperti ini, kami semua dalam bahaya.'_

Onpu terus memikirkan cara supaya mereka bisa keluar dari masalah tersebut, sementara Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko meratap-ratap ketakutan. Mereka takut akan berubah menjadi kodok sihir.

'_Sudah cukup mereka menolongku selama ini. Sekarang, waktunya aku yang menolong mereka,' _tanpa pikir panjang, Onpu mengeluarkan kristal sihirnya, "Pururun Purun Famifamifa! Hilangkan ingatan semua orang yang berada disini!"

Usaha Onpu berhasil. Para orangtua mereka, juga teman-teman sekelas mereka yang saat itu berada di Maho-dou akhirnya tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang rahasia mereka sebagai penyihir.

Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko khawatir kalau-kalau akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan Onpu setelah ia menggunakan sihir itu, tapi gadis bermata ungu itu berusaha menenangkan mereka sambil tersenyum, "Aku tak apa-apa. Ayo cepat, jangan sampai keluarga dan teman-teman kita merasa curiga dengan apa yang terjadi hari ini."

Mereka sempat tenang sebentar, sampai akhirnya Pop yang juga berada disana (dan tidak terpengaruh sihir Onpu) mengaku bahwa ia melihat jimat Onpu yang tergantung di pergelangan tangannya telah... hancur berkeping-keping.

Mereka menjadi semakin panik saat melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya: Onpu terjatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri.

Jimat yang melindungi Onpu selama ini telah hancur, karena itulah, kali ini ia tidak bisa lari dari konsekuensi yang ia dapatkan dari apa yang ia lakukan tadi: ia harus tidur selama seratus tahun.

.

"Dimana ini?"

Seorang gadis kecil yang mengenakan kostum majominarai berwarna ungu sedang berdiri di dalam sebuah ruangan yang persis seperti sel tahanan dalam sebuah penjara.

Seorang penyihir lalu mendatangi sel tempat Onpu berada, "Kau disini untuk menjalankan hukumanmu karena telah menggunakan sihir terlarang. Tubuhmu harus tidur selama seratus tahun, sementara jiwamu harus tertahan disini."

"Baik… lah. Aku menerimanya," sahut Onpu pasrah, "Silakan dilanjutkan. Aku… rela kalau harus menunggu disini selama seratus tahun."

Sang penyihir penjaga sel lalu tidak berkata apa-apa lagi.

'_Aku rela, kalaupun akhirnya aku harus menjalani hukuman ini, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan masih bisa terselamatkan…'_

Selama berjam-jam, tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang bersuara dalam alam mimpi Onpu, sampai pada akhirnya, tiga orang gadis tiba di sana.

"Onpu-chan, kembalilah!"

"Ah, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan!" seru Onpu, "Kenapa kalian berada disini?"

"Kami ingin kau kembali dan terbebas dari hukumanmu ini," jawab Doremi, "Bagaimanapun, kau melakukan sihir terlarang itu untuk menyelamatkan kami. Kami juga akan menolongmu untuk terbebas dari hukuman ini."

"Dame da yo, minna. Aku harus bisa melewati hukuman itu dengan normal."

"Tapi…"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hazuki-chan. Justru, aku yang punya banyak hutang budi dengan kalian. Ini bukan apa-apa."

"Tapi kau begini gara-gara kami. Sudah sepantasnya kami bisa menolongmu melewati hukuman ini. Kami tidak tega melihatmu hanya terbaring lemah tak berdaya di Rumah Sakit. Kami ingin bersama denganmu lagi," ujar Aiko. Doremi dan Hazuki mengangguk.

Sebelum Onpu sempat berkata apa-apa lagi, sang penyihir penjaga berseru, "Hei, kalian! Sia-sia saja kalian berada di sini! Hukuman terhadap Onpu akan terus berjalan!"

"Kami tidak akan menyerah. Pokoknya kau harus keluarkan Onpu dari sini! Dia menggunakan sihir itu hanya untuk melindungi kami!"

"Maaf, tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Onpu harus tetap berada disini sampai…"

"Aku juga akan memohon kepadamu untuk membebaskan Onpu-chan!" tiba-tiba Pop, adik Doremi yang juga seorang majominarai, juga muncul menyusul kakaknya yang sejak sebelumnya datang bersama dua sahabatnya, "Onegai, majo-san. Biarkan kami membawa Onpu-chan keluar dari alam mimpinya ini."

Setelah beberapa lama menolak, akhirnya penyihir itu menyerah, "Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi."

Tiba-tiba, seberkas cahaya muncul dihadapan Onpu. Ia sudah tidak lagi berada di alam mimpi, melainkan sudah berada di alam nyata. Ia sedang berada di istana kerajaan di Majokai, dengan Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Pop yang mengenakan kostum penyihir mereka masing-masing, mengelilingi Onpu sambil menangis.

Jou-sama lalu memberitahu Onpu apa yang terjadi. Ia juga memberitahukan kepada keempat penyihir dan satu majominarai itu bahwa mereka harus menyerahkan kekuatan sihir mereka. Mereka harus berhenti menjadi penyihir dan calon penyihir.

Tapi dari semua yang terjadi saat itu, Onpu justru merasa senang, karena sejak saat itu, ia memiliki sahabat dekat yang sejak lama sekali belum pernah didapatkannya.

'_Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Poppu-chan, arigatou…' _pikirnya, _'Kalian benar-benar sahabatku yang paling baik…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 3 yang satu ini...

Saya janji, chapter 4 akan saya update secepat mungkin, As Soon As Possible atau ASAP! Pokoknya, nunggunya yang sabar aja ya?


	4. Together in Mahodou

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Tiba di chapter 4!

Just like the previous fic in this fanfiction series, chapter yang satu ini juga akan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di Ojamajo Doremi Sharp episode 1, dimana Onpu mulai bergabung dengan Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko untuk mengurusi Maho-dou, dan juga, untuk merawat Hana-chan.

Well then, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Onpu's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 4 – Together in Maho-dou**

* * *

'_Hari ini, Roro akan pergi…'_

Onpu menghela napas. Malam ini, ia akan berpisah dengan perinya, Roro, yang akan pergi ke Majokai bersama Majorika dan Lala, juga para peri dari Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko: Dodo, Rere dan Mimi.

'_Majoruka dan Hehe tega sekali. Mereka kabur saja ke Majokai saat aku hampir dihukum tertidur selama seratus tahun…' _pikir Onpu, _'Kurasa Majorika dan Lala masih lebih baik daripada mereka. Majorika bahkan bersedia untuk menjaga Roro, padahal… dia tahu kalau aku ini murid Majoruka, musuhnya sendiri…'_

'_Aku jadi semakin yakin kalau selama ini, aku berpihak kepada orang yang salah. Kalau saja… aku bertemu dengan Majorika, juga Doremi-chan-tachi, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Majoruka… Semuanya pasti tidak akan jadi seperti ini…'_

'_Ah, baiklah. Pokoknya hari ini, aku harus ke Maho-dou untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahanku kepada Roro, dan juga, kepada Majorika, Lala, Dodo, Rere dan Mimi…' _Onpu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni tangga yang berada di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, _'Mudah-mudahan, Roro bisa akrab dengan mereka bertiga, sama seperti aku yang bisa akrab dengan Doremi-chan-tachi…'_

Onpu terus berjalan sampai ia bertemu dengan Hazuki dan Aiko yang juga sedang berjalan menuju ke Maho-dou. Mereka lalu berjalan bertiga kesana.

Mereka menghentikan langkah mereka didepan sebuah tangga, dimana seorang gadis berambut merah _odango _sedang duduk sambil menatap kearah sebuah bangunan didepannya.

Aiko berkata kepada gadis itu, yang ternyata adalah Doremi, "Baiklah, sekarang sudah malam..."

Hazuki bertanya kepada Doremi tentang Pop, adik Doremi yang tidak ikut datang ke Maho-dou malam itu, dan Doremi menjawab bahwa Pop tidak bisa datang karena ia sudah tertidur dalam kesedihan. Pop sedih karena akan berpisah dengan Majorika, yang selama ini dipanggilnya 'Bunyu-chan'.

Mendengar jawaban Doremi membuat Hazuki sangat merasa kasihan kepada Pop, sampai-sampai ia ingin menangis, tapi kemudian Onpu mencegahnya, karena mereka sudah berjanji akan melepas kepergian Majorika, Lala dan para peri mereka dengan senyuman, bukan dengan air mata.

Aiko lalu mengajak ketiga sahabatnya masuk kedalam Maho-dou, tapi kemudian, saat ia menatap bangunan toko itu dengan lebih teliti, ia menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang dari bangunan itu: papan nama toko tersebut menghilang!

Mereka berempat lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam Maho-dou, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa bangunan itu telah kosong. Majorika dan Lala telah pergi ke Majokai dengan membawa peri mereka.

Onpu mencoba membuka pintu menuju Majokai, tapi ia tetap tak berhasil membuka pintu itu, seolah-olah pintu itu telah dikunci dari dalam. Dari Majokai.

"Kenapa pintu ini tidak bisa terbuka?" kata Onpu yang terus mencoba membuka pintu itu, walau pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa membukanya.

"Minna!" seru Doremi memanggil ketiga sahabatnya yang kemudian menghampirinya yang sedang berada di dekat meja kasir, tempat ia menemukan selembar amplop bertulisan 'Untuk: para ojamajo', surat dari Majorika yang ditulisnya sebelum ia pergi.

Dalam surat itu, Majorika meminta maaf karena ia dan Lala pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan para ojamajo terlebih dahulu, karena mereka tidak tega kalau harus berpamitan dulu. Mereka takut kalau itu membuat mereka tidak rela untuk pergi. Dalam suratnya, Majorika juga menulis agar para ojamajo tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan keadaan peri-peri mereka, karena ia dan Majoruka akan menjaga peri-peri itu.

Saat mereka larut dalam kesedihan, tiba-tiba Onpu mendengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dibelakang mereka, yang ternyata adalah _hair dryer _milik Majorika. Saat itulah sebuah ide muncul di benak Aiko. Ia berseru, "Yossha!"

"He?" sahut Doremi yang bingung mendengar seruan Aiko.

"Kita bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan untuk menyusul mereka. Ayo kita ke Majokai."

"Tidak mungkin kita bisa kesana," sahut Onpu.

"Nande?"

"Pintu ke Majokai nggak bisa dibuka." Onpu menjawab dengan yakin, karena memang, ia baru saja mencoba membuka pintu itu dan hasilnya gagal.

"Hontou?" Doremi menghampiri pintu yang dimaksud oleh Onpu tersebut dan mendapati sebuah kunci tergantung di lubang kunci pintu itu, "Ne ne... pintu ini ada kuncinya."

"Eh?" yang lainnya terkejut mendengar perkataan Doremi, tak terkecuali Onpu yang sebelumnya melihat pintu itu dan tidak menemukan kunci sama sekali disana. Ia berpikir, _'Bagaimana kunci itu bisa ada disana? Aku yakin tidak menemukan kunci satupun disana…'_

"Terkadang Majorika juga suka lupa kan?" tambah Doremi yang lalu memutar kunci itu, sampai akhirnya pintu itu dapat terbuka untuk mereka, "Yatta! Ikou, minna."

"Kalau tidak salah, tadi kunci itu tidak ada..." Onpu lalu mengucapkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi.

"Ayolah, jangan pikirkan hal itu," ujar Aiko memotong perkataan Onpu.

"Iya. Ayo kita pergi," sahut Hazuki.

"Tunggu kami, Majorika!" seru Doremi.

Mereka lalu berlari memasuki pintu itu, tapi kemudian secara perlahan mereka memperlambat laju berlari sampai akhirnya mereka hanya berjalan disana.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kota kodok sihir itu dimana ya?" tanya Aiko.

Mereka lalu sampai di depan sebuah peta besar yang tertulis diatas sebuah batu besar, yang ditulis dalam bahasa yang sangat unik, dan Onpu mengenali bahasa itu, karena Majoruka sempat mengajarinya bahasa tersebut saat ia masih menjadi majominarai.

'_Ah, aku mengerti tulisan ini!' _seru Onpu dalam hati, _'Kota kodok sihir ada di…'_

Saat Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko masih kesulitan untuk memahami peta tersebut, Onpu mengucapkan penafsirannya dengan tenang, "Kota itu berada di belakang taman kerajaan."

"Eh?" tanya Doremi, "Onpu-chan bisa membacanya?"

"Saat aku menjadi _majominarai_, Majoruka sempat mengajariku beberapa huruf sihir yang mudah." Onpu menjelaskan.

"Sugoi!" seru Doremi dan Hazuki.

Tapi kemudian, Aiko mengeluh, "Tapi, kita masih harus berjalan jauh ke kota itu ya..."

Doremi lalu mengusulkan untuk memanfaatkan taman kerajaan sebagai jalan pintas menuju kesana. Pada awalnya, usul itu tidak diterima karena gerbang taman tersebut dijaga dengan sangat ketat, namun saat Doremi menemukan sebuah lubang disisi sebelah kiri taman tersebut, mereka akhirnya masuk ke taman melalui lubang tersebut dan berniat melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke kota kodok sihir melalui taman kerajaan sebagai jalan pintas, seperti apa yang diusulkan Doremi tadi.

Di tengah perjalanan, mereka menemukan sebuah tanaman bunga mawar biru yang sangat besar dan indah, yang salah satu kuncup bunganya tiba-tiba mekar dan mengeluarkan sesosok bayi mungil yang tubuhnya terbungkus oleh sehelai kain putih kecil.

Hampir saja bayi itu terjatuh, tapi dengan cepat Doremi menangkap bayi itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah.

Dalam dekapan Doremi, bayi itu membuka matanya, menatap wajah orang yang tadi menolongnya, dan tak lama setelah itu, bayi itu menangis.

"Ah, Majoruka pernah bilang padaku. Katanya, penyihir lahir dari bunga mawar," ujar Onpu, menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui dari Majoruka tersebut.

"Jadi maksudnya, bayi ini bayi penyihir?" tanya Doremi sambil memandangi bayi yang digendongnya.

"Iya," jawab Onpu, "Doremi-chan, boleh aku menggendongnya?"

"Ii yo," sahut Doremi. (ii yo: boleh)

Tapi pada akhirnya, Doremi terkejut. Bayi itu mengompol dalam gendongannya.

"Oshiko?" seru Hazuki dan Aiko bersamaan.

"Yah, biar kau saja yang menggendongnya," kata Onpu yang akhirnya tidak jadi menggendong bayi itu.

Tak lama kemudian, keberadaan mereka diketahui oleh penjaga taman tersebut. Mereka lalu dibawa ke istana bersama dengan bayi penyihir yang mereka temukan tadi.

Jou-sama kemudian menunjuk Doremi menjadi 'mama' dari bayi tersebut. Dibantu oleh Onpu, Hazuki dan Aiko, ia harus merawat bayi itu selama setahun, dan juga, mereka kembali menjadi _majominarai_. Jou-sama berjanji akan mengembalikan kristal sihir mereka jika mereka berhasil merawat bayi itu. Hal ini juga membuat Majorika, Lala, juga Dodo, Rere, Mimi dan Roro dapat kembali ke _Ningenkai_, membuat Majorika dapat berjualan lagi.

Agar bayi itu dapat tumbuh dengan baik, Maho-dou lalu diubah menjadi toko bunga bernama _Flower Garden Maho-dou_. Tak hanya itu. Doremi juga meminta kepada Jou-sama agar Pop juga bisa kembali menjadi _majominarai _bersama dengan mereka, yang akhirnya dikabulkan oleh Jou-sama.

Sejak saat itu, mereka menjaga bayi itu sebaik-baiknya, seperti layaknya seorang ibu kepada anaknya. Doremi menamai bayi itu Hana-chan, karena ia lahir dari bunga.

Semua ini membuat Onpu merasa senang, karena ia dapat ikut bergabung dengan Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko untuk mengurusi _Flower Garden Maho-dou_, dan juga, untuk merawat Hana-chan, walaupun ia tidak selalu bisa datang ke Maho-dou setiap harinya, karena jadwal kerjanya sebagai artis yang bisa dibilang lumayan padat.

Karena kehadirannya di Maho-dou yang bisa dibilang tidak sesering Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko, Onpu merasa sedikit tidak enak kepada mereka bertiga, karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi Maho-dou tiap malam untuk meninabobokan Hana-chan.

'_Hana-chan, aku bersyukur karena kau menyukai lagu yang kunyanyikan… Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa rasa sayangku padamu lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan rasa sayang Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan padamu, walaupun aku tidak terlalu sering kemari…'_

'_Terima kasih ya, Hana-chan…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, ini yang terakhir kalinya saya menulis tentang apa yang terjadi di episode pertama Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. Semoga berkenan di hati readers semuanya ya?

Sekedar mengingatkan untuk seorang guest bernama **Ika Luthfiyyah** (yang terus-terusan review fic ini tapi nggak ada satupun dari review itu yang saya _accept_), kalau saya ini sudah bekerja dan nggak bisa sering-sering punya waktu untuk update fic. Jangan kasih review ke saya yang isinya hanya minta saya untuk update kilat! (ehm, ini serius saya marah sama anda, karena anda terus-terusan mereview chapter yang sebelumnya sudah anda review, dan kebanyakan review anda nggak jelas juntrungannya kemana)

Saya nambahin hal ini bukan bermaksud untuk melarang anda membaca fic ini. Saya hanya nggak ingin merasa tertekan dengan review anda yang terus-terusan datang dan membuat saya tersiksa.

For all other readers, it's time for you to leave a review (satu chapter satu review aja ya?)


	5. Make it Thousand, or Just Say Goodbye

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Chapter 5 here!

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, chapter yang satu ini sudah pasti bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi di dua episode terakhir Ojamajo Doremi Sharp. I'll write this bittersweet ending again… #sigh

Well, let's check it out!

* * *

**Onpu's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 5 – Make it Thousand, or Just Say Goodbye**

* * *

'_Kenapa Hana-chan harus sakit begini…'_

Kali ini, Onpu sedang berada di Maho-dou bersama dengan Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Pop, Majorika dan Lala. Mereka sedang merawat Hana-chan yang pagi ini mendadak sakit parah.

'_Hana-chan, doushita no? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba sakit begini? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' _pikir Onpu, _'Kurasa ada yang tidak beres. Semalam, Hana-chan masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sekarang… dia jadi seperti ini?'_

Mereka terus berusaha untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan, walau pada akhirnya mereka tahu bahwa hasilnya nihil. Kondisi Hana-chan sekarang bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan dengan tadi pagi saat Majorika dan Lala baru mengetahui bahwa Hana-chan jatuh sakit secara tiba-tiba.

Dalam kebimbangan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan akan membawa Hana-chan ke Majokai malam itu juga untuk berobat pada Majoheart.

Mereka menunggu sampai bulan tersenyum muncul dilangit, yang membuat mereka dapat pergi ke Majokai.

Mereka terkejut saat mendapati jumlah air yang mengalir di air terjun kecil yang menjadi gerbang ke Majokai berkurang.

"Pasti sedang ada masalah di Majokai," kata Majorika.

Walaupun begitu, mereka tetap bertekad membawa Hana-chan ke Majokai, ke klinik penyihir milik Majoheart.

Setibanya di sana, mereka bertemu dengan Majopi dan Majopon. Doremi memberitahu mereka tentang kondisi Hana-chan sekarang dan juga, meminta tolong kepada mereka agar memanggilkan Majoheart secepatnya.

Saat itu, Majoheart sedang berada di istana, menemui Jou-sama, jadi Majopon memutuskan untuk pergi ke istana dan memberitahu Majoheart tentang kondisi Hana-chan sementara Majopi menunggu mereka di klinik bersama Hana-chan, Hazuki, Doremi, Aiko, Onpu dan Pop.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Majopon kembali bersama Majoheart. Dokter penyihir itu lalu memeriksa kondisi Hana-chan yang semakin melemah.

Majoheart menyuruh Majopon untuk menyelimuti Hana-chan dengan lapisan kapas dari pohon Life Wood. Doremi dan yang lainnya menanyakan kondisi Hana-chan kepada Majoheart.

"Kalau ini terus berlanjut, Hana-chan bisa..." ia tidak meneruskan kata-katanya, karena ia tahu bahwa mereka bisa menebak dengan mudah apa lanjutannya. _Hana-chan bisa meninggal_...

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Doremi lalu mengeluarkan _picotto poron_nya. Hampir saja ia menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan kalau saja Majorika tidak melompat kearahnya dan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Tapi kemudian, Onpu, Hazuki dan Aiko juga mengeluarkan _picotto poron _mereka, juga berpikir untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan dengan menggunakan sihir.

Sejujurnya, Onpu sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak lagi menggunakan sihir terlarang sejak hampir setahun yang lalu, saat ia bergabung dengan Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko untuk mengurusi Maho-dou dan juga, untuk mengurusi Hana-chan.

Tetapi, saat ia melihat kondisi kesehatan Hana-chan yang semakin memprihatinkan, ia merasa harus menggunakan sihir terlarang untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan, kalau memang itu adalah satu-satunya cara yang tersisa supaya bayi itu bisa terus bertahan hidup.

"BAKAMONO!" teriak Majoheart, "Kalian tidak boleh melakukan hal itu!"

Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras bahwa keselamatan Hana-chan lebih penting dari segalanya. Mereka tidak takut, walau harus mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka sekalipun. Itu lebih baik daripada mereka harus melihat kondisi Hana-chan yang semakin lemah seperti sekarang ini.

Tiba-tiba Jou-sama menghampiri mereka, dan memberitahukan kepada mereka bahwa hanya ada satu cara untuk menyembuhkan Hana-chan: mereka harus mengambil bunga berwarna merah bernama Love Supreme yang dapat mengabulkan permohonan. Bunga itu terdapat didalam sebuah hutan yang menyeramkan bernama _Noroi no Mori _(hutan kutukan).

Tapi untuk masuk kesana, mereka menghadapi resiko yang besar.

Selama ini, sudah banyak penyihir yang mencoba masuk ke sana dan tidak keluar dengan selamat. Salah satu dari mereka memang ada yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat, tetapi ia terkena kutukan untuk tidur selama seribu tahun.

Namun itu semua tidak membuat Doremi dan yang lain merasa gentar. Mereka tetap ingin pergi kesana demi menyelamatkan Hana-chan. Karena itulah, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko dan Onpu memberanikan diri masuk ke hutan itu, dengan dibekali kristal sihir mereka yang akhirnya dikembalikan oleh Jou-sama.

"Inilah saat yang tepat bagi kalian untuk menggunakannya," kata Jou-sama.

Awalnya, Pop juga ingin ikut dengan mereka, tapi Doremi menentangnya. Dengan berurai air mata, akhirnya Pop menerima bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk ke hutan itu bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Majoheart berjanji kepada mereka untuk menjaga Hana-chan selama mereka berada di dalam hutan itu. Ia menjamin bahwa Hana-chan tidak akan meninggal sebelum mereka keluar dengan membawa bunga itu.

Setelah menggunakan _Magical Stage _untuk berubah menjadi _Royal Patraine_, mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke hutan yang gelap itu. Di dalam sana, mereka sempat berilusi tentang keluarga mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Onpu.

Ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya sedang berada di stasiun kereta api, menatap ke arah sang ayah yang sedang mengemudikan sebuah kereta disana sambil tersenyum kearah Onpu.

Onpu meminta maaf kepada sang papa, karena ia menyadari bahwa mencari bunga Love Supreme untuk Hana-chan adalah hal yang sangat beresiko. Ia mungkin tidak akan bisa lagi bertemu dengan sosok seorang papa yang selalu dibanggakannya tersebut. Hal tersebut kemudian membuat Onpu keluar dari ilusinya tadi, yang dibuat oleh mantan Ratu Majokai yang memerintah dua periode sebelum Jou-sama agar mereka menyerah untuk mencari bunga Love Supreme tersebut.

Ketiga sahabatnya juga demikian. Mereka juga berhasil keluar dari ilusi mereka masing-masing saat mereka ingat bahwa Hana-chan membutuhkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari: setangkai bunga merah bernama Love Supreme.

Namun saat mereka mencoba mengambil bunga tersebut, mereka dihalangi oleh sang mantan Ratu dengan adanya rintangan berupa jurang disekeliling bunga itu.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencoba melewati rintangan itu secara bergiliran satu persatu. Mereka tetap bertekad untuk mendapat bunga itu walaupun mereka harus terkena kutukan yang membuat mereka harus tidur selama seribu tahun.

'_Tidur selama seribu tahun? Menurutku itu terdengar lebih baik daripada harus melihat Hana-chan meninggal begitu saja,' _pikir Onpu, _'Hana-chan harus bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya, dan satu-satunya cara untuk mewujudkannya, aku harus rela berkorban, sama seperti yang lainnya.'_

Itulah sebabnya, setelah Aiko mencoba mengambil bunga itu – dan akhirnya gagal dan hanya membuatnya tertidur selama seribu tahun – Onpu memberanikan diri untuk mencobanya juga, walau hasilnya sama saja dengan apa yang Aiko dapatkan.

'_Aku tidak peduli, kalaupun ternyata aku gagal mengambil bunga itu, karena aku yakin, salah satu diantara Doremi-chan dan Hazuki-chan pasti bisa mengambil bunga itu.'_

Pemikiran Onpu terbukti benar. Doremi berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu, yang juga menyebabkan hutan itu menghilang.

Mengetahui hal tersebut, Majorika, Lala, Pop, Jou-sama, Majorin dan Majoheart mendatangi Onpu, Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko yang telah jatuh tertidur.

Majoheart lalu memeriksa mereka berempat, "Tidak salah lagi. Mereka telah terkena kutukan itu, dan aku tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa bangun sebelum seribu tahun."

Majoheart kemudian menatap tangan kanan Doremi dan menyadari sesuatu disana: bunga Love Supreme yang telah berubah warna. Mereka berhasil mendapatkannya.

Jou-sama yang terharu kemudian berniat membangunkan keempat gadis itu dengan menggunakan sihir, namun ditentang oleh Majorin yang dengan cepat mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Situasi menjadi tegang saat Majopi dan Majopon datang membawa Hana-chan dan melapor kepada Majoheart kalau kondisi Hana-chan semakin memburuk.

Tapi tiba-tiba, bunga Love Supreme yang berada di tangan kanan Doremi bercahaya. Kelopak bunga itu lalu terbang mendekati Hana-chan, yang kemudian sembuh dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hana-chan lalu terbang mendekati Onpu, Aiko, Hazuki dan Doremi yang terbaring disana. Ia mencoba memanggil mereka, walaupun semua orang disekitarnya tahu bahwa mereka berempat tidak akan bisa merespon panggilan itu...

Pop yang sudah tak tahan lagi menggendong Hana-chan dan berkata kepada bayi itu kalau mereka akan tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Seketika, Hana-chan mengucapkan kata pertamanya: mama, yang pada akhirnya membuat Pop terkejut.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah keajaiban terjadi. Doremi dkk terbangun dari tidur mereka. Ternyata, perkataan Hana-chan tadi secara tidak langsung membuat mereka terlepas dari kutukan itu.

Tapi sayangnya, karena kristal sihir mereka pecah, mereka sudah tidak lagi menjadi penyihir dan harus berpisah dengan Hana-chan.

'_Aku tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi. Pengorbanan akan selalu terasa seperti ini: ada keinginan yang terwujud, dan ada juga hal yang harus direlakan…'_

'_Asalkan Hana-chan bisa sembuh, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal atas pengorbanan yang sudah kulakukan…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Chapter 5 selesai!

Oh iya, buat para guest yang sempat mereview chapter 4 kemarin, saya mohon maaf karena tidak ada satupun dari review anda semua yang saya terima, karena kelihatannya nggak ada satupun yang isinya mengomentari isi cerita dari chapter 4. Kalau anda hanya ingin bilang 'maaf' atau 'terima kasih' atau hanya bilang 'ya' aja, anda tidak perlu mempermalukan diri anda sendiri dengan menulisnya di kotak review. Cukup sign in/sign up di FFn dan katakan itu semua lewat PM, jangan lewat review yang seharusnya berisi tentang kritik dan saran untuk fic ini (tapi tentu saja, jangan juga memberikan tekanan kepada saya dengan menulis 'update kilat' atau semacamnya. Saya pasti akan mengupdate fic ini semampu dan secepat yang saya bisa, tapi perlu diingat juga kalau kehidupan Real Life masih jadi prioritas nomor satu).

Now, it's time for the critic or suggestion from you all for this fic, but please, no spam will allowed in the review box (spam disini maksudnya termasuk seperti apa yang saya bilang diatas).


	6. Annoying but Friendly

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Ding ding ding! Akhirnya saya punya kesempatan untuk mengupdate lagi!

Chapter yang satu ini (juga) akan menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di episode-episode awal Motto Ojamajo Doremi, sama halnya dengan yang ada di fic OLS sebelumnya, jadi… *garuk-garuk kepala karena nggak tahu lagi apa yang harus diomongin disini*

Well then, here we go!

* * *

**Onpu's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 6 – Annoying but Friendly**

* * *

'_Ukh, apa-apaan sih dia itu? Aku kan baru pertama kali memotong coklat, jadi wajar saja kalau aku tidak bisa. Kenapa dia malah berkata seperti itu sih?'_

Dengan kesal Onpu melangkahkan kakinya, pulang menuju ke rumahnya, sambil terus memikirkan tentang apa yang terjadi di Maho-dou beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ya, sekarang Onpu memang masih mengurusi Maho-dou bersama Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko, tapi apa yang akan dijual oleh mereka disana bukanlah tanaman bunga atau karangan bunga lagi, melainkan penganan manis seperti kue, coklat dan permen.

Sehari sebelum hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah, Jou-sama memanggil mereka ke Majokai dan memberitahu mereka bahwa mereka diberi kesempatan sekali lagi untuk menjadi majominarai. Mereka akan mendapatkan kristal sihir baru jika mereka berhasil lulus dalam ujian membuat kue dengan enam penyihir senior sebagai jurinya. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka mengubah Maho-dou menjadi toko kue bernama _Sweet House Maho-dou_.

Karena mereka belum bisa membuat kue, Jou-sama memperkenalkan Onpu, Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko dengan seorang majominarai baru dari Amerika yang juga akan bergabung dengan mereka mengurus Maho-dou dan mengikuti ujian membuat kue itu, yang bernama Asuka Momoko. Ia juga yang akan mengajari mereka cara membuat kue.

Dalam keseharian mereka, Momoko adalah teman sekelas baru Doremi di kelas 5-1, sedangkan Aiko, Hazuki dan Onpu berada di kelas 5-2.

Sampai hari ini, _Sweet House Maho-dou _memang masih belum dibuka, tapi tetap saja mereka harus datang ke sana setiap hari untuk mempersiapkan pembukaan toko itu. Setidaknya, mereka harus dapat menguasai beberapa resep dasar kue, coklat dan permen sebelum membuka toko itu, karena kali ini, mereka harus memasak semua penganan manis itu sendiri.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Momoko memberi pengarahan kepada Onpu, Doremi, Hazuki dan aku Aiko tentang pentingnya ukuran bahan yang tepat dalam membuat kue. Setelah itu, ia membagi tugas untuk mereka: Aiko mengayak tepung, Doremi menyalakan _cooking stove_, Hazuki menyiapkan telur dan Onpu memotong coklat masak.

Masalahnya, Onpu belum pernah memotong coklat sebelumnya. Karena itulah, ia merasa kesulitan saat memotong sebongkah coklat masak yang keras itu. Sementara Hazuki juga merasa kesulitan saat harus memecahkan telur yang harus disiapkannya.

Momoko lalu menegur mereka dengan tegas. Ia berkata kepada Hazuki bahwa lebih baik Hazuki bersih-bersih saja daripada harus ikut memasak kue di dapur. Ia juga berkata kepada Onpu bahwa memotong coklat itu sebenarnya hal yang mudah dan tidak perlu dibuat susah.

'_Aku tidak akan mungkin sengaja membuat hal yang mudah dilakukan menjadi susah dilakukan. Lagipula, apa untungnya aku melakukan hal itu? Potongan coklat masak itu memang sangat keras kok. Aku juga baru sekali ini mencoba memotong coklat…'_

'_Kalau aku sudah terbiasa, nanti aku juga akan bisa melakukannya. Aku pasti akan bisa memotong coklat itu nanti, bahkan… aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih baik ketimbang Momo-chan.'_

'_Baiklah, kurasa… mulai sore ini, aku akan berlatih memotong coklat sendiri di rumah,' _pikir Onpu yang sekarang sudah sampai di rumahnya, _'Setidaknya, Momo-chan sempat memperlihatkan cara memotong coklat yang benar padaku, saat dia menegurku seperti itu.'_

Onpu lalu teringat kalau sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang dari Maho-dou tadi, Momoko sempat menyuruhnya untuk mencoba memotong coklat lagi dengan melakukannya seperti apa yang dicontohkan oleh gadis bermata hijau itu.

'_Ya… kurasa aku tidak perlu marah terhadap Momo-chan seperti ini juga sih. Aku dan yang lainnya memang harus mempelajari ini semua hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. Kalau tidak begitu, kapan kami akan membuka Sweet House Maho-dou? Kalau pembukaan Sweet House Maho-dou diundur terus, kapan kami akan siap untuk ikut pattissier shiken? Pasti Momo-chan menegurku, juga Hazuki-chan, karena ia memikirkan hal itu, karena ia memikirkan tentang kesiapan kami mengikuti pattissier shiken.'_

'_Aku akan menganggap teguran Momo-chan sebagai semangatku untuk berlatih memotong coklat. Kalau bisa, mulai malam ini, aku harus sudah bisa melakukannya dengan benar. Aku harus tunjukkan kepada Momo-chan kalau aku juga bisa memotong coklat itu dengan benar seperti dia.'_

Dan karena itulah, sore itu Onpu menghabiskan waktunya dengan berlatih memotong coklat masak di dapur rumahnya. Dengan mengingat-ingat cara memotong coklat yang diperagakan oleh Momoko, Onpu terus mencoba memotong sepotong besar coklat masak yang tersedia di dapurnya, sampai pada akhirnya ia bisa melakukannya dengan sempurna.

'_Besok, aku akan menunjukkan hal ini kepada Momo-chan dan yang lainnya,' _pikir Onpu, _'Momo-chan, terima kasih ya, atas tegurannya. Aku tahu kau melakukan itu karena kau peduli padaku, juga yang lainnya. Sekarang, aku tidak marah padamu lagi, karena aku tahu bahwa kau bermaksud baik.'_

.

_Keesokan paginya, di sekolah..._

Momoko mendatangi Hazuki dan Onpu untuk meminta maaf. Aiko menolongnya sedikit dengan berkata, "Sekarang ia sudah menyadari kesalahannya."

"Maaf ya, kemarin aku menangis, tapi karena perkataanmu juga, aku jadi ingin belajar memecahkan telur dengan benar, dan sekarang aku bisa melakukannya," sahut Hazuki.

"Iya. Semuanya sudah beres kok." Doremi mengiyakan.

Momoko lalu mengalihkan mukanya kepada Onpu.

"Ah, yang kemarin itu sebenarnya aku tidak marah kok. Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan," jawab Onpu yang kemudian menambahkan dalam hati, _'Lagipula, aku tahu kalau kau sebenarnya bermaksud baik. Justru… kau menegur kami karena kau perhatian kepada kami.'_

Momoko kemudian tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada mereka berdua, karena mereka telah memaafkan kesalahannya kemarin.

Sorenya, Hazuki dan Onpu sama-sama membuktikan kepada Momoko bahwa mereka akhirnya bisa melakukan apa yang sebelumnya tidak bisa mereka lakukan, dan semua itu (secara tidak langsung) juga dapat terjadi karena teguran dari Momoko kemarin, walaupun pada awalnya mereka tidak menerima teguran itu dengan baik dan menganggapnya kasar.

Sejak saat itu, mereka berlima terus berusaha agar mereka dapat menjadi lebih mampu lagi dalam membuat bermacam-macam kue.

'_Kau memang menyebalkan pada awalnya, tapi sekarang, aku tahu kalau kau tidak seperti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Kau juga sahabat terbaikku, Momo-chan, sama seperti yang lainnya…'_

* * *

Catatan Author: Nyaaah, akhirnya saya hanya bisa menulis tentang ini saja disini… *pundung*

Padahal sih, awalnya saya mau nulis banyak hal disini, tapi karena saya kekurangan ide untuk milih kata-kata yang tepat, jadi… hanya segini yang bisa saya tulis. Semoga readers nggak kecewa ya? ^^

RnR please? (but remember, no spam)


	7. The Story and the Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sudah tiba di chapter 7!

Ehm, tapi kalau readers semua menyangka kalau chapter yang satu ini akan jadi seperti 'Momoko's Life' chapter 6, 'Doremi's Life' chapter 9, 'Aiko's Life' chapter 9 dan 'Hazuki's Life' chapter 8, anda salah besar, karena chapter yang satu ini juga hanya sedikit menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi di 'Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan' episode 51 (langsung cari tahu saja dengan membaca chapter 7 ini, kalau readers penasaran pengen lihat apa bedanya).

Then, here it is!

* * *

**Onpu's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 7 – The Story and the Surprise**

* * *

'_And now, I can go to Hollywood. I can go international…'_

Onpu tersenyum puas. Pada akhirnya, cita-cita yang selama ini diinginkannya tercapai. Ia berhasil membintangi sejumlah film Hollywood bersama beberapa aktor dan aktris idolanya.

'_Baiklah. Aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri kalau semua ini juga karena semua pengorbanan yang aku dan yang lainnya lakukan. Pengorbanan saat aku memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Tokyo dan berpisah dari yang lainnya,' _pikir Onpu, _'It was difficult at first, but then… who knows that the result was pretty good. I can reach a star.'_

Onpu lalu tertawa dalam hati saat menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya tadi, _'Ah, kenapa tadi aku malah memikirkan kalimat itu? Kalau seperti ini, aku jadi ingat Momo-chan. Selama ini kan, dia yang suka berbicara dengan bahasa yang campur aduk dengan bahasa Inggris.'_

'_Dan… bicara soal yang lainnya, kurasa aku harus mengirimkan ini semua kepada Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko sekarang, supaya mereka bisa langsung mendapatkannya besok.' _Onpu tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu sambil menggenggam tiga buah amplop dengan kedua tangannya, _'Khusus untuk Momo-chan, kurasa besok aku bisa mendatangi rumahnya.'_

Ya. Sekarang, Onpu memang sedang berada di New York untuk menghabiskan liburan sambil sesekali bekerja.

'_Aku merindukan mereka…'_

Onpu kemudian menaruh tiga amplop yang dipegangnya diatas sebuah meja, dimana terdapat sebuah bingkai foto yang kemudian diambilnya. Sang gadis berambut ungu itu lalu mengamati foto yang terpasang disana.

Enam orang gadis saling berangkulan sambil tersenyum gembira. Masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam sebuah gulungan kertas…

Ijazah Sekolah Dasar.

Onpu lalu teringat akan apa yang terjadi di hari itu. Sepintas, mungkin hari itu bukanlah hari yang spesial, kecuali mungkin karena hari itu adalah hari kelulusan Onpu dan yang lainnya dari SD Misora.

Tapi apa yang terjadi saat itu lebih dari upacara kelulusan biasa, dan itu karena sesuatu yang terjadi sebelum semuanya benar-benar dimulai. Sesuatu yang terjadi dengan…

"_We can do anything if we do it together…"_

Tiba-tiba Onpu dikejutkan oleh suaranya sendiri, yang ternyata adalah suara ringtone telepon genggamnya sendiri.

'_Siapa ya, yang menelepon?' _pikirnya. Iapun menerima panggilan masuk tersebut, "Moshi moshi?"

"Ah, Onpu-chan, masih ingat denganku tidak?" tanya si penelepon.

"Eh? Doremi-chan?" sahut Onpu yang masih mengenali suara orang yang meneleponnya, "Jadi ini nomor _keitai_mu? Tapi bukannya sekarang kau sedang sibuk sebagai seorang pianis?"

"Kebetulan sih, dalam seminggu ini aku tidak akan terlalu sibuk. Onpu-chan, simpan nomor _keitai_ku ya?" ujar Doremi.

"Pasti," jawab Onpu, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau meneleponku, Doremi-chan?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja tentang keadaanmu sekarang. Katanya, sekarang kau sudah masuk ke Hollywood ya?"

"Yah… begitulah, Doremi-chan. Sekarang saja, aku baru saja selesai syuting film terbaruku di New York kemarin…"

"Eh? Kalau begitu, artinya sekarang kau berada di… New York?" tanya Doremi, "Anou, Onpu-chan, kupikir…"

"Kau takut pulsamu habis ya?" tebak Onpu, "Tenang saja, Doremi-chan. Kebetulan sih, _provider _telepon kita sama. Bulan ini ada promosi telepon gratis dari dan ke mana saja."

"Begitu ya? Syukurlah." Doremi menghela napas, "Jadi sekarang, kau sedang berlibur ya?"

"Iya." Onpu tertawa kecil sampai kemudian ia berkata, "Kau tahu tidak, hal apa yang sedang kupikirkan sebelum aku mengangkat teleponmu?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak tahu, Onpu-chan," sahut si rambut merah, "Memangnya, tadi kau sedang memikirkan apa?"

"Aku memikirkan tentang… upacara kelulusan kita dari SD Misora," jawab Onpu, "Tentang kau yang bertindak bodoh dengan mengurung diri di Maho-Dou dan membuat semua orang khawatir."

"Ayolah, jangan ungkit-ungkit hal itu lagi, Onpu-chan…"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan membicarakan tentang hal itu lagi. Lagipula, aku tidak hanya berpikir tentang aksi nekatmu saja. Aku memikirkan… persahabatan kita semua."

"Ya… baguslah kalau kau memikirkan hal itu. Sebenarnya, aku juga sering memikirkannya, walaupun sekarang, kita hampir tidak punya waktu untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain," ujar Doremi, "Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan kalian semua."

"Aku juga. Bicara soal berkumpul, bagaimana kalau besok, kalian semua datang kemari?"

"Eh? Onpu-chan, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Doremi kebingungan, "Hal seperti itu kan tidak bisa dilaksanakan secara mendadak, apalagi… sekarang kita belum bisa menggunakan sihir lagi seperti dulu."

"Tenang saja, Doremi-chan. Aku sudah merencanakan semuanya untuk kalian."

"Eh? Hontou?" sahut Doremi, "Bagaimana caranya?"

Dan pembicaraan telepon itupun masih terus berlanjut…

* * *

Catatan Author: Oke, dengan begini, saya tinggal menulis akhir dari semuanya. Semoga nggak ada readers yang kecewa ya?

Don't forget to leave a good review! (no spam, please…)


	8. My Plan for Our Meeting

**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial sepeserpun yang saya dapatkan dari fic ini.

Catatan Author: Sampai di chapter 8!

Nah, chapter 8 ini akan menggabungkan semua fic yang ada di 'Ojamajo's Life Series' menjadi satu kesatuan (terutama di semua chapter terakhirnya). Kira-kira, apa jawaban Onpu atas surat yang ia terima dari Momoko? Bagaimanakah kelanjutan dari percakapan telepon antara Doremi dan Onpu? Bagaimana pula dengan kunjungan Aiko ke rumah Hazuki? Sebenarnya, apa isi dari amplop yang Onpu kirimkan untuk Hazuki? Dan apa rencana Onpu supaya mereka berlima dapat bertemu kembali? Semuanya akan terjawab disini.

Well, let's check it out!

* * *

**Onpu's Life**

**.**

**Chapter 8 – My Plan for Our Meeting**

* * *

_Keesokan harinya, setelah percakapan telepon antara Doremi dan Onpu…_

_Tok tok tok…_

Seorang wanita muda berambut ungu pendek sedang mengetuk pintu depan sebuah rumah. Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita muda bermata hijau seusianya membukakan pintu tersebut untuknya.

"Ah, Onpu-chan!" seru sang pemilik rumah, "Jadi… kau serius ingin mendatangkan mereka kemari hari ini?"

"Iya, Momo-chan. Aku yakin, mereka semua di Misora pasti akan langsung menerima tiket itu, dan akan langsung ke bandara untuk menggunakannya. Mereka pasti akan datang," jawab Onpu yakin, "Karena itulah, aku ingin kau juga ikut menjemput mereka di bandara bersamaku."

"Mereka _semua _di Misora? Memangnya Ai-chan pindah lagi ke Misora?" tanya Momoko, "Sekarang, aku jadi takut kalau-kalau dia tidak menerima surat dariku tiga minggu yang lalu…"

"Bukan begitu, Momo-chan. Doremi-chan bilang kalau hari ini, Ai-chan akan berkunjung ke rumah Hazuki-chan, jadi tiket milik Ai-chan juga ikut kukirim ke rumah Hazuki-chan," ralat Onpu, "Lagipula, kau sendiri kan juga sudah bilang padaku, kalau Ai-chan adalah orang pertama yang mengirimkan surat balasan untuk suratmu, artinya kan… dia menerima suratmu itu, Momo-chan."

"Ah, benar juga ya? Aku lupa," ujar Momoko sambil menepuk dahinya, "Tapi tadi kaubilang… kau mengetahui itu semua dari Doremi-chan? Kapan kau berbicara dengannya, Onpu-chan?"

"Kemarin, saat dia meneleponku," sahut Onpu, "Dia juga sudah tahu kalau aku mengirimkan tiket pesawat untuk mereka…"

_Flashback_

"Eh? Jadi itu rencanamu, Onpu-chan?" sahut Doremi saat Onpu memberitahukan kepadanya tentang apa yang ia rencanakan, "Kau mengirimkan tiket pesawat untukku, Hazuki-chan dan Ai-chan, supaya kami bisa pergi ke New York dan bertemu denganmu dan Momo-chan?"

"Iya. Semuanya akan kukirimkan ke rumah kalian masing-masing. Kalau tiket itu sudah sampai, aku ingin kalian bertiga langsung menggunakannya untuk datang kemari," jelas Onpu.

"Ai-chan juga kausuruh untuk berangkat dari bandara internasional Tokyo?"

"Iya." Onpu menghela napas, "Aku tahu ini kedengarannya aneh, tapi…"

"Aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh. Setidaknya Ai-chan bisa berangkat ke bandara bersama Hazuki-chan besok, dengan catatan, kau juga mengirimkan tiket pesawat Ai-chan ke rumah Hazuki-chan."

"Eh? Tiket Ai-chan dikirimkan ke rumah Hazuki-chan?" tanya Onpu tidak mengerti, "Apa maksudmu, Doremi-chan? Memangnya Ai-chan sedang menginap di rumah Hazuki-chan?"

"Tidak sih. Sebelum aku meneleponmu, aku menelepon ke rumah Ai-chan, dan dia bilang, dia ingin berkunjung ke rumah Hazuki-chan besok," jawab Doremi, "Kurasa, dia akan berada disana sampai sore hari."

_End Flashback_

"Jadi begitu…" ujar Momoko setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Onpu mengenai percakapannya dengan Doremi di telepon kemarin, "Kurasa… dia berpikir untuk menelepon kalian setelah ia menulis surat balasan untuk suratku. Aku baru saja membaca surat itu tadi, sebelum kau datang kemari."

"Mungkin saja," sahut Onpu, "Jadi, Momo-chan, kira-kira apa yang harus kita persiapkan untuk menyambut mereka? Apa kita perlu membuat kue untuk mereka?"

.

"Jadi, sekarang… kau akan ke bandara? Tidak ikut merayakan kemenangan timku dulu?"

"Iya, Tetsuya. Aku harus pergi ke sana. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Boleh saja. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka ya?"

"Oke," sahut seorang wanita muda berambut merah panjang sambil berjalan keluar dari sebuah stadion sepak bola. Ia kemudian berkata kepada seseorang yang berbicara padanya tadi, "Sampai jumpa minggu depan, Tetsuya."

Wanita itu lalu memanggil sebuah taksi lalu menaiki taksi tersebut menuju ke bandara internasional Tokyo.

'_Aku harus cepat sampai ke bandara,' _pikirnya, _'Ini kesempatanku untuk bertemu dengan mereka lagi.'_

Setibanya di bandara, wanita itu bertemu dengan dua sahabat baiknya yang juga akan berangkat menuju New York.

"Hazuki-chan! Ai-chan! Kalian sudah tiba di bandara duluan rupanya," ujar wanita itu.

"Ah, Doremi-chan, senang bertemu denganmu lagi!" sahut salah seorang dari mereka yang bermata biru, "Bagaimana? Apa tim Kotake menang lagi hari ini?"

"Ngg… iya, Ai-chan."

"Baiklah, sekarang… kita tinggal harus menunggu disini sampai tiba waktunya kita untuk berangkat," sahut yang seorang lagi, yang mengenakan sebuah kacamata, "Selagi menunggu, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja?"

"Boleh saja, Hazuki-chan," ujar Doremi, menyetujui perkataan Hazuki.

Mereka bertiga lalu mulai mengobrol, bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka selama ini, selama saat-saat dimana mereka tidak bisa saling bertemu satu sama lain (kecuali mungkin untuk Doremi dan Hazuki karena mereka terkadang bekerja di tempat yang sama, sebagai musisi), sampai pada akhirnya, mereka memasuki pesawat menuju ke New York.

Setibanya di bandara, kedatangan Doremi, Hazuki dan Aiko disambut oleh Onpu dan Momoko, yang kemudian mengajak mereka bertiga untuk ikut berkumpul di rumah Momoko.

.

-Momoko-

Jangan lupakan orang-orang yang telah berjasa dalam hidupmu, dan juga, jangan pernah menyerah menghadapi apapun!

.

-Doremi-

Tinggalkan masa lalu, jalani masa kini, songsong masa depan yang cerah! Jangan terpaku di tempat, dan selalu menjadi lebih baik di setiap harinya.

.

-Aiko-

Ambil semua kesempatan yang datang menghampirimu, dan jangan mengabaikannya, selagi kau tahu bahwa itu baik untukmu.

.

-Hazuki-

Lakukan apa saja sesuai kata hatimu, dan jangan mau terpengaruh oleh orang lain. Keputusan yang kauambil lahir dari pemikiranmu sendiri.

.

-Onpu-

Pengorbanan selalu diperlukan dalam kehidupan, dan tidak akan ada pengorbanan yang sepenuhnya memberatkan kita.

.

**.**

**The End**

**.**


End file.
